wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XII
Chmielnicki ze Skrzetuskim poszli na nocleg do koszowego, a z nimi i Tuhaj–bej, któremu za późno było wracać na Bazawłuk. Dziki bej traktował namiestnika jako jeńca, który miał być za wysoką cenę wykupiony, zatem nie jak niewolnika i z respektem większym nawet może niż Kozaków, bo go w swoim czasie jako książęcego posła na dworze chanowym widywał. Co widząc koszowy zaprosił go do swej chaty i również zmienił z nim postępowanie. Stary ataman był to człowiek duszą i ciałem oddany Chmielnickiemu, który go zawojował i owładnął; owóż zauważył, że Chmielnickiemu chodziło widocznie podczas narad o ocalenie jeńca. Ale zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zaledwie zasiedli w chacie, Chmielnicki zwrócił się do Tuhaj–beja. – Tuhaj–beju! – rzekł – ile myślisz wziąć wykupna za tego jeńca? Tuhaj–bej popatrzył na Skrzetuskiego i rzekł: – Tyś mówił, że to znaczny człowiek, a ja wiem, że to poseł strasznego kniazia, a straszny kniaź kocha swoich. Bismillach! jeden zapłaci i drugi zapłaci – razem... Tu Tuhaj–bej zamyślił się: – Dwa tysiące talerów. Chmielnicki na to: – Dam ci dwa tysiące talerów. Tatar milczał przez chwilę. Jego skośne oczy zdawały się na wskroś przenikać Chmielnickiego. – Ty dasz trzy – rzekł. – Dlaczego mam dać trzy, gdyś sam dwu żądał? – Bo jeśli go chcesz mieć, to tobie na tym zależy, a jeśli ci zależy, to dasz trzy. – On mnie życie ocalił. – Ałła! to warte tysiąc więcej. Tu Skrzetuski wtrącił się do targu. – Tuhaj–beju – rzekł z gniewem. – Z książęcego skarbca nie mogę ci nic obiecywać, ale choćbym miał fortunę własną poszarpać, to sam dam trzy. Mam też blisko tyle u księcia na prowizji i wioskę dobrą, co starczy. A temu hetmanowi nie chcę wolności i zdrowia zawdzięczać. – A skąd ty wiesz, co ja z tobą uczynię? – rzekł Chmielnicki. A potem zwróciwszy się do Tuhaj–beja mówił: – Wojna się rozpocznie. Poślesz do kniazia, ale nim poseł wróci, dużo wody w Dnieprze upłynie, a ja ci jutro na Bazawłuk odwiozę sam pieniądze. – Daj cztery, to i nie będę z Lachem gadał – odparł niecierpliwie Tuhaj–bej. – Dam cztery, na twoje słowo. – Mości hetmanie – rzekł koszowy – chcesz, to ci zaraz wyliczę. Mam tu pod ścianą może i więcej. – Jutro powieziesz na Bazawłuk – rzekł Chmielnicki. Tuhaj–bej przeciągnął się i ziewnął. – Spać mi się chce – rzekł. – Jutro też przede dniem na Bazawłuk muszę ruszyć. Gdzie mam spać? Koszowy ukazał mu pęk skór owczych pod ścianą. Tatar rzucił się na posłanie. Po niejakim czasie począł chrapać jak koń. Chmielnicki przeszedł się kilkakrotnie po wąskiej izbie i rzekł: – Sen ucieka mnie od powiek. Nie usnę. Daj się czego napić, mości koszowy. – Gorzałki czy wina? – Gorzałki. Nie usnę. – Na niebie już Kurki – rzekł koszowy. – Późno! Idź i ty spać, stary druhu. Napij się i idź. – Na sławę i szczęście! – Na szczęście! Koszowy obtarł gębę rękawem, następnie podał rękę Chmielnickiemu i odszedłszy w drugi koniec izby zakopał się niemal w owcze skóry, krew bowiem miał już przez wiek ostudzoną. Wkrótce chrapanie jego zawtórowało chrapaniu Tuhaj–beja. Chmielnicki siedział za stołem pogrążony w milczeniu. Nagle rozbudził się, spojrzał na Skrzetuskiego i rzekł: – Mości namiestniku, jesteś wolny. – Wdzięczenem ci, mości hetmanie zaporoski, luboć nie ukrywam, że wolałbym komu innemu za wolność dziękować. – Tedy nie dziękuj. Ocaliłeś mi życie, jam ci też dobrem odpłacił, teraz kwita. A i to ci muszę jeszcze powiedzieć, iż cię zaraz nie puszczę, chyba mi słowo rycerskie dasz, iż wróciwszy nie powiesz ni słowa ani o naszej gotowości, ani o siłach, ani o niczym, coś tu w Siczy widział. – Widzę jedno to, żeś mi niepotrzebnie fructum wolności dał posmakować, bo ci takiego słowa nie dam, gdyż dając je, tak bym właśnie postąpił jako ci, którzy do nieprzyjaciela przechodzą. – Gardło moje i zdrowie całego wojska zaporoskiego w tym, aby się na nas hetman wielki ze wszystkimi siłami nie ruszył, czego by nie omieszkał, gdybyś go o potędze naszej powiadomił, nie dziw się więc, że jeśli słowa nie chcesz dać, to cię nie puszczę, póki o siebie bezpiecznym nie będę. Wiem, na com się porwał; wiem, jako straszna jest siła przeciw mnie: obaj hetmani, twój straszny kniaź, któren sam za całe wojsko stanie, a Zasławscy, a Koniecpolscy, a wszystkie owe królewięta, które na szyi kozackiej nogę trzymają! Zaprawdę, niemałom ja musiał napracować się i listów rozpisać, nim zdołałem ich czujność uśpić – toć nie mogę teraz dozwolić, byś ją rozbudził. Gdy i czerń, i Kozacy grodowi, i wszyscy uciśnieni w wierze i wolności tak się po mojej opowiedzą stronie, jako wojsko zaporoskie i miłościwy chan krymski, tuszę, że nieprzyjaciołom sprostam, bo i moja siła znaczną będzie, ale najwięcej ufam Bogu, któren widział krzywdy, a patrzył na niewinność moją. Tu Chmielnicki wychylił szklankę wódki i zaczął chodzić niespokojnie koło stołu, pan Skrzetuski zaś zmierzył go oczyma i rzekł z mocą: – Nie bluźnijże, hetmanie zaporoski, na Boga i Jego najwyższą opiekę się powołując, bo zaiste gniew tylko boży i prędsze karanie na siebie ściągniesz. Tobież to godzi się Najwyższego na swą obronę wzywać? Tobie, któren dla swych krzywd i prywatnych zatargów taką straszliwą burzę podnosisz i płomień wojny domowej rozpalasz, i z pogany przeciw chrześcijanom się łączysz? Cóż się bowiem stanie? Zwyciężysz–li czy będziesz zwyciężony, morze ludzkiej krwi i łez wylejesz, gorzej szarańczy kraj spustoszysz, krew własną poganom w jasyr oddasz, Rzeczpospolitą wstrząśniesz, na majestat rękę podniesiesz, ołtarze Pańskie pohańbisz, a wszystko dlatego, że Czapliński futor ci zabrał, że ci po pijanemu wygrażał! Na cóż się więc nie targniesz? Czego dla prywaty nie poświęcisz? Boga wzywasz? – a ja zaprawdę, choć jestem w twojej mocy, chociaż mnie żywota i wolności pozbawić możesz – powiadam ci: szatana ty, nie Boga na pomoc wzywaj, bo tylko jedno piekło sekundować ci może! Chmielnicki spąsowiał – za rękojeść się porwał i patrzył tak na namiestnika jak lew, który wnet ma ryknąć i rzucić się na swą ofiarę – ale się pohamował. Szczęściem nie był jeszcze pijany. Może też nagle ogarnął go jakiś niepokój, może jakieś głosy zawołały mu w duszy: „Zawróć z drogi” – bo nagle, jakby się chciał przed własnymi myślami bronić lub samego siebie przekonywać, tak mówić począł: – Od innego nie ścierpiałbym takiej mowy, ale i ty bacz, aby twa śmiałość mej cierpliwości nie pożarła. Piekłem mnie straszysz, o prywatę i zdradę mnie pomawiasz, a skądże wiesz, jeśli własne tylko krzywdy mścić idę? Gdzież to bym znalazł pomocników, gdzie owe tysiące, które się już za mną opowiedziały i opowiedzą, gdybym jeno własnych ucisków chciał dochodzić? Spójrz, co się dzieje na Ukrainie? Hej! ziemia bujna, ziemia matka, ziemia rodzona! A kto w niej jutra pewien? kto w niej szczęśliw? kto wiary nie pozbawion, z wolności nie obran, kto w niej nie płacze i nie wzdycha? Sami jeno Wiśniowieccy a Potoccy, Zasławscy, a Kalinowscy, a Koniecpolscy, i szlachty garść! Dla nich starostwa, dostojeństwa, ziemia i ludzie, dla nich szczęście i złota wolność, a reszta narodu ręce we łzach do nieba wyciąga czekając bożego zmiłowania, bo i królewskie nie pomoże! Ileż to szlachty nawet nieznośnego ich ucisku wytrzymać nie mogąc na Sicz ucieka, jako ja sam uciekłem! Nie chcę też wojny z królem, nie chcę z Rzeczpospolitą! Ona mać, on ojciec! Król miłościwy pan, ale królewięta! Z nimi nam nie żyć; ich to zdzierstwa, ich to arendy, stawszczyzny, pojemszczyzny, suchomielszczyzny, oczkowe i rogowe; ich to tyrania i uciski przez Żydów czynione o zemstę do nieba wołają. Jakiejże to wdzięczności doznało wojsko zaporoskie za tak wielkie zasługi w licznych wojnach oddane? Gdzie przywileje kozackie? Król dał, królewięta odjęli. Nalewajko poćwiertowan! Pawluk w miedzianym wole spalon! Krew nie obeschła po ranach, które nam szabla Żółkiewskiego i Koniecpolskiego zadała! Łzy nie obeschły po pobitych, ściętych, na pal wsadzonych – a teraz – patrz! co świeci na niebie – tu Chmielnicki wskazał przez okienko na płonącą kometę – gniew boży! bicz boży!... Więc jeśli ja mam nim być na ziemi – to dziej się wola boża! wezmę ten ciężar na barki. To rzekłszy ręce ku górze wyciągnął i zdawał się płonąć cały jak wielka pochodnia zemsty i drżeć począł, a potem padł na ławę jakby ciężarem swych przeznaczeń przygnieciony. Nastało milczenie przerywane tylko chrapaniem Tuhaj–beja i koszowego, a w jednym kącie chaty świerszcz ćwirkał żałośnie. Namiestnik siedział ze spuszczoną głową. Rzekłbyś: szukał odpowiedzi na słowa Chmielnickiego, tak ciężkie, jak bryły granitu; na koniec tak mówić począł głosem cichym i smutnym: – Ach! choćby to była i prawda, ktoś ty, hetmanie, jest, abyś się sędzią i katem kreował? Jakież cię okrucieństwo, jaka pycha unosi ! Czemu ty Bogu sądu i kary nie zostawisz? Jać złych nie bronię, krzywd nie pochwalam, ucisków prawem nie mianuję, ale wejrzyjże i ty w siebie, hetmanie! Na ucisk od królewiąt narzekasz, mówisz, że króla ni prawa słuchać nie chcą, dumę ich ganisz, a czy sam jej próżen jesteś? Czy sam nie ściągasz ręki na Rzeczpospolitą, prawo i majestat? Tyranię paniąt i szlachty widzisz, ale tego nie widzisz, że gdyby nie ich piersi, nie ich pancerze, nie ich moc, nie ich zamki, nie ich działa i hufce, tedyby ta ziemia, mlekiem i miodem płynąca, pod stokroć cięższym jarzmem tureckim albo tatarskim jęczała! Kto bowiem by jej bronił? Czyją to opieką i mocą dzieci wasze w janczarach nie służą, a niewiasty do sprośnych haremów nie są porywane? Kto osadza pustynie, zakłada wsie i miasta, wznosi świątynie boże? Tu głos pana Skrzetuskiego potężniał coraz bardziej, a Chmielnicki utkwił ponuro oczy we flaszę z wódką, zaciśnięte pięście na stole położył i milczał, jakby się sam ze sobą pasował. – I któż są oni? – mówił dalej pan Skrzetuski – czy to tu z Niemiec przyszli albo od Turek? Nie krew–że to z krwi, nie kość z kości waszej? Nie wasza–że to szlachta, nie wasi książęta? Co gdy tak jest, tedy ci biada, hetmanie; bo ty młodszych braci na starszych uzbrajasz i parrycydów z nich czynisz. O dla Boga! choćby też i źli byli, choćby wszyscy, co przecie nie jest, deptali prawa, gwałcili przywileje – niechże ich Bóg sądzi w niebie, a sejmy na ziemi, ale nie ty, hetmanie! Możesz–li bowiem rzec, że między wami są tylko sprawiedliwi? zaliście nigdy nie przewinili, zali macie prawo rzucić kamieniem na cudzą zmazę? A żeś mię pytał: gdzie są przywileje kozackie? – tedy ci odpowiem: Nie królewięta je zdarli, ale Zaporożcy, ale Łoboda, Sasko, Nalewajko i Pawluk, o którym zmyślasz, że był w wole miedzianym usmażon, bo wiesz dobrze, że tak nie było! Zdarły je bunty wasze, zdarły niespokojności i napady, na kształt tatarskich czynione. Kto Tatarów w granice Rzeczypospolitej puszczał, by dopiero na powracających i łupem obciążonych dla zysku napadać? – wy! Kto – przebóg! – lud chrześcijański, własny w jasyr oddawał? Kto największe warchoły czynił? – wy! Przed kim ni szlachcic, ni kupiec, ni kmieć nie jest bezpieczny?–przed wami! Kto wojny domowe rozpalał, z dymem puszczał wsie i miasta ukrainne, łupił świątynie boże, gwałcił niewiasty – wy i wy! Czego tedy chcesz? Czy aby wam przywileje na wojnę domową, rozbój i łupiestwo zostały wydane? Zaiste więcej wam przebaczono, niźli odjęto! Chciano membra putrida leczyć, nie wycinać, i nie wiem – jest–li na świecie potencja prócz Rzeczypospolitej, która by taki wrzód we własnym łonie tolerując, tyle cierpliwości i klemencji znalazła! A w odwet za to jaka wdzięczność? Ot, tu śpi twój sprzymierzeniec, ale Rzeczypospolitej wróg zaciekły; twój przyjaciel, ale nieprzyjaciel krzyża i chrześcijaństwa, nie królewiątko ukrainne, ale murza krymski!... z nim to pójdziesz palić własne gniazdo, z nim sądzić braci! Ale on też ci odtąd panować będzie, jemu strzemię podawać musisz! Chmielnicki wychylił nową szklankę wódki. – Gdyśmy z Barabaszem czasu swego u króla miłościwego byli – odparł ponuro – i gdyśmy na krzywdy i uciski nasze płakali, pan nasz rzekł: „A to nie macie samopałów i szabli przy boku?” – Gdybyś przed Królem królów stanął, ten by rzekł: „Aza przebaczyłeś nieprzyjaciołom swoim, jakom ja swoim przebaczył?” – Z Rzeczpospolitą wojny nie chcę! – Jeno jej miecz do gardła przykładasz! – Idę Kozaków z waszych okowów uwolnić. – By ich w tatarskie łyka skrępować! – Wiary chcę bronić. – Z pohańcem w parze. – Preczże ty, boś nie jest głosem sumienia mego! Precz! mówię ci! – Krew przelana ci zaciąży, łzy ludzkie oskarżą, śmierć cię czeka, sąd czeka! – Puszczyk! – zawołał z wściekłością Chmielnicki i nożem przed piersią namiestnikową błysnął. – Zabij! – rzekł pan Skrzetuski. I znowu nastała chwila ciszy, znowu słychać było tylko chrapanie śpiących i żałosne skrzypienie świerszcza. Chmielnicki stał przez chwilę z nożem przy piersi Skrzetuskiego; nagle się wstrząsnął, opamiętał, nóż upuścił, a natomiast porwawszy gąsiorek z wódką pić począł. Wypił aż do dna i siadł ciężko na ławie. – Nie mogę go pchnąć! – mruczał – nie mogę! Późno już... czy to już świt?... Ale i z drogi zawracać późno... Co ty mnie o sądzie i krwi mówisz? Poprzednio wypił już wiele, teraz wódka uderzała mu do głowy; stopniowo coraz bardziej tracił przytomność. – Jaki tam sąd? co? Chan obiecał mi posiłki. Tuhaj–bej tu śpi! Jutro mołojcy ruszą... Z nami święty Michał–zwycięzca!... A jeśliby...jeśliby...to... Ja cię wykupił u Tuhaj–beja – ty to pamiętaj i powiedz... Ot! Boli coś... boli! Z drogi zawracać... późno!... sąd... Nalewajko... Pawluk... Nagle wyprostował się, oczy z przerażeniem wytrzeszczył i zakrzyknął: – Kto tu? – Kto tu? – powtórzył na wpół rozbudzony koszowy. Ale Chmielnicki głowę na piersi spuścił, kiwnął się raz, drugi, mruknął: „Jaki sąd?...” – i usnął. Pan Skrzetuski od ran niedawno otrzymanych i wzruszenia rozmowy pobladł bardzo i zesłabł, więc pomyślał, że to może śmierć nadlatuje, i zaczął się modlić. Ogniem i mieczem 12